


Her world is her

by spaceymage



Series: self indulgent Linny AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Ginny Weasley, Trans Ginny is true Ginny, ill never tell, is ron's inability to satisfy a girl in bed a comment on ron or on straight men, ron shows up just to be thuroughly owned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceymage/pseuds/spaceymage
Summary: this is going to be a series little snippets in the lives of everyone's favorite girls in my very self indulgent Linny Au where Harry died but things turned out fine bc love, specifically very horny snippets bc these are all gonna be porn.





	Her world is her

Ginny was writhing, she was running out of air, and she was pinned down.

She was enjoying kissing Luna, she just couldn’t keep up with her. Luna was so intense, she was like drinking fire whiskey, riding a broom, and being hit with a particularly powerful cheering charm all at once. Ginny was light headed and felt like she was overheating. 

Luna’s kisses had been growing in intensity since Ginny had finally said she was ready to become a couple. Before their kisses had been chaste, brief kisses, now they lasted for minutes on end. But to Ginny it felt like an eternity, an eternity where her entire world focussed down to just Luna and her lips pressing into her. Today especially Luna was insatiable. It was Ginny’s birthday and Luna had started the day by kissing her until Ginny’s growling stomach had forced them to get up. After breakfast she was pulled back into Luna’s embrace until they had to leave for the burrow to attend Ginny’s birthday party. Luna had held off on kissing her around both their families but as soon as they were inside the door of the rook Luna was on her again. Ginny had lost count, one kiss leading almost directly into the next. At some point they had ended up back in Luna’s room, the sun was beginning to set but ginny didn’t notice because Luna’s tongue was entering her mouth. She moaned into Luna as she felt a heat rising in her body, an urgent feeling in her gut that demanded to be released.

Then Luna places her hand low on her stomach, where Ginny’s shirt had ridden up exposing bare skin, Ginny felt the heat in her begin to boil at the increased skin contact. But then Luna’s hand edged under Ginny’s pants and her blood ran cold. 

Instantly Luna was off her, she was conflicted, she missed the contact but was glad things had gone away from somewhere she didn’t want to think about. She opened her eyes and saw Luna’s brimming with tears and looking concerned.

“I’m so sorry,” Luna said, looking down and rubbing her eyes.

“Why are you sorry?” Ginny asked, sitting up and placing her hand on Luna’s shoulder.

“You don’t want me to touch you.” Luna looked up at her, two small tracks of tears running down her face. “Every time I try and touch you, you freeze up, I’m making you uncomfortable by trying to touch you, I really shouldn’t push myself on you so much.” 

“No! I mean, yeah all the kissing is a bit overwhelming, but in a good way! And I absolutely want you to touch me… I’m just afraid you’ll be disappointed in my body.” Ginny confessed balling her hand in her lap. Luna looked confused so she continued, “you told me you think you’ve only liked girls, and I don't have any trouble believing you love me, but ME and my body are two different stories. I just feel bad about wanting to be touched by you because I don’t… I still…” she trailed off. Looking down at nothing in particular.

She was startled to hear Luna laughing though, laughing like she’d just heard a very funny joke, which for luna meant her whole body shook and she was on her back, her limbs flailing in the air. “Is that all??? Oh my god Gin!!! I want to touch your body because its YOUR body!!! What you have down there down there is a part of you, and I love you!!! Hell i have dreams about the mouthfeel!!!”

“The what???” Ginny exclaimed but a grin was slowly growing on her face.

“The mouthfeel!!!! I hear hormone potions result in a wonderful mouthfeel!!!” she said in that sing song voice ginny loved more than any music.

“The mouthfeel of what though???” Ginny decided to take control of the situation, she dodged her girlfriend’s flailing limbs and climbed on top of her, settling herself down straddling Luna’s hips.

Ginny had a fast reaction time, she saw Luna moving the moment it started, if she wanted to she could keep control, could pin Luna’s arms preventing her from getting leverage on her. She did not. And now she was on her back, with Luna’s hips pressed between her legs and Luna’s lips pressed against hers once more. 

This kiss didn’t last as long as the others, luna pulled away and whispered in Ginny’ ear, “you.” she said then moved to kiss her jaw. “I want,” she kissed her neck. “To taste you.” she nimbly undid the top couple buttons of Ginny’s shirt and kissed her collar bone. “All of you.” she continued undoing her shirt, her lips following closely behind her fingers. “especially your pretty,” she opened Ginny’s shirt and palmed her breasts through her bra. “soft...”

“W-wait!” Luna looks up at her with her head tilted to the side, the question in her eyes does not need to be said. Ginny lifts herself up slightly and pointing at the open trapdoor to Luna’s room. “What if your dad comes back?”

“Ah, yes that would be a problem wouldn’t it?” Luna casually reaches over to the bedside table and plucks her wand from a vase which also contained many paint brushes and a few flowers. She pointed her wand at the trapdoor and flicked it downwards. The trapdoor slammed shut with a bang. Then, to the surprise of both witches, vines sprouted from the wood of the hatch and burrowed themselves deep into the surrounding floor before going still. “Oops, I may have overdone that, but I think he’ll get the message...or perhaps i should talk to him.” Luna was looking indecisive, biting her lip and looking between the overgrown trapdoor, which had started to bloom flowers, and her half dressed girlfriend below her.

“Just get back down here, Lu” Ginny says, she pulled Luna back into a kiss, taking the opportunity to take control a little bit, using her tongue to taste as much of Luna as she could before Luna took control again. She let herself fall back when Luna pressed back into the kiss and Luna followed. They only separated again when Ginny reached for the hem of Luna’s sweater. 

After they had both hurriedly shed their shirts and bras they just stare at each other. Luna was soft all over, ginny remembered she had looked so frail a little over a year ago after her time at malfoy manor, but now, after a long recovery, she was back to the chubby girl Ginny had known for years, and she was still the most beautiful woman Ginny had ever met, her blond hair was a gold curtain separating the two from the whole world, all Ginny could see was luna. She saw the matching bands of scars on her wrists, the small scars scattered across her body, burns, and cuts mostly, Ginny did not make any move to bring attention to them. she also saw the soft rolls of her stomach, her small, perfect breasts, the mole under her left eye, her uneven, thick eyebrows. Her face which usually looked serene was filled with a heat, she was flushed, her normally round silvery eyes were half lidded. Ginny could tell she wanted her, and never in her life did she feel more beautiful than under that gaze.

And Luna saw Ginny, laid out below her, her ginger hair, which had been cut into a shoulder length bob to not get in the way when flying, was spread out around her like a flaming halo. Her body was toned from playing quidditch, especially the muscles around her core. Luna had never before gotten to appreciate just how beautiful Ginny’s abbs were. About as beautiful as her ample breasts, with those cute inverted nipples, which Luna’s eyes fixed on for a long while. Then up to her collarbones, and strong shoulders and arms. Her body was also covered in small scars, some, were new from being hit by bludgers or falling from her broom, but most, like Luna’s, were a little over a year old, remnants of a war. Unlike Luna, Ginny wore her scars like trophies and so Luna’s fingers ghosted over them on their way up to her face, her pointed jawline, her round nose. Her brown eyes looked like she was glaring at her but there was a fire behind them and her cheeks were as bright red as her hair. Luna caressed the side of her face and Ginny leaned her head into the touch but never broke eye contact.

“You’re so beautiful” both said at the same time, then broke out laughing. Luna withheld herself enough to not collapse off to the side but she did settle her weight down on the girl below her. When they finally reigned in their laughter they both became keenly aware of how much skin was touching at that moment and both dove into another kiss, this time things were less one sided, they both pressed into each other with the same passion. The kiss was all the more heated by each being able to feel every shift of the other’s skin against theirs, their stomachs and breasts pressed together, Lunas left hand drifting up her right arm until their fingers intertwined, with Luna’s other hand gripping her hair. 

Luna pulled away, but not very far, she kissed Ginny’s jaw, then down to her neck. She stopped at Ginny’s collarbone and Ginny gasped when she felt her teeth dig into her skin, And felt a strained moan escape her lips when Luna sucked hard on the skin trapped between her teeth. 

Luna eventually pulled back to admire her handiwork, a small angry red patch of skin that was slowly starting to bruise, and Ginny breathless beneath her, chest rising and falling as she tries to calm down. Satisfied, Luna turned her attention down. She shifted her weight back to sit on her heals then places her hands on Ginny’s stomach. She gently looped on finger under the hem of Ginny’s jeans and looked into ginny’s eyes. “Can I?” she asked.

“Yes” Ginny nodded and lifted her hips off the bed. Luna deftly undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. After throwing the pants off the bed she took in the beautiful sight below her, Ginny wearing only her panties. Ginny hadn’t expected things to end up like this and so had put on plain black underwear. Luna gently caressed her legs. Her hands slowly moved up, feeling Ginny’s strong legs and the soft hair along them. 

Luna’s hands made it to Ginny’s hips and she was simply staring again, still with that slightly flushed look Ginny wished she could look at forever. Her hands stop making small circles on her hip bones, taking a solid grip that Ginny feels herself twitch under. Luna’s head dips and Ginny doesn’t know if she’s prepared for what’s about to happen. Luna does something odd, she simply places a feather light kiss on the soft bulge in Ginny’s panties, the contact sends a small lightning bolt through her nerves. Luna pulls away and looks up at Ginny. “I’ll come back to her later.” Ginny almost whined.

Luna’s hands continue moving up, the contact is just as gentle but its firmer. They glide over her stomach and up her ribs. Her fingers slide across the stretch marks as she cups Ginny’s sizable breasts and gently weighs them. “These are absolutely lovely.”

“Hehe, the wonders of magic.” Ginny says

“Mm, magic may have helped but these are definitely yours Gin” Luna replies. Her head dips again. Her hands shift, she palms and gently squeeze Ginny’s breasts. Their bodies are pressed together, Ginny can feel Luna’s breasts on her, and her crotch is up against Luna’s soft stomach. Then luna’s lips are on her again, she kisses the top of Ginny’s right breast, and then the side. Then Luna’s lips are wrapped around her areola and she jumps when she feels Luna’s tongue on her hardening nipple. Ginny hadn’t even noticed they had started poking out. Luna’s fingers start tweaking her other stiffening nipple. Lina was being gentle but inconsistent, her fingers were firm as they squeezed and rolled her sensitive nipple but never pinched. And though she was kissing her breast just as passionately as she was her mouth her teeth only barely grazed the skin.

When Luna switched which breast she was working with her mouth and which she was groping Ginny’s body twitched. He hips rolled and she felt her half-hard length rub against Luna’s stomach. Just this small amount of friction through her panties was enough to draw out a long breathy moan from her at which Luna hummed into her breast drawing out higher pitched whines and causing her body to twitch again. And now Ginny’s legs are wrapped around Luna’s waist, her arms are clutching desperately at Luna’s back and hair as her breasts are kissed and groped. Her hips are grinding against Luna. and her head is thrown back, her moans becoming louder as the pleasure builds in her whole body.

Just as she starts to feel something even stronger start to build Luna pulls away, sitting back on her heels again. Ginny whined desperately at the loss of contact and her hips jerked trying to find any friction at all. Luna simply looked at her like she was a work of art, her hair now a complete mess, her flushed face still drunk on pleasure, the now purple hickey she had left on her collarbone, her ample breasts with Nipples now fully at attention rising and falling as she took deep breaths of air. She was slightly sweaty and there was a patch of sticky wetness on her panties where the head of her sex was nestled.

“I wanted to have several points of reference during this, before, during and after you orgasm.” some part of Ginny noted Luna did not say she was sorry, her body felt like it was cooling in the lack of contact, still in a heightened state but not her skin was no longer tingling. She looked into luna’s round eyes peering at her like a perched owl about to swoop.

“Please.’ the rest of the plead does not need to be said. Luna smiles and lifts Ginny’s hips up with her hands, hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties, before pulling them off she takes a moment to look up into her eyes, asking a silent question. “Please.” Ginny repeated and Luna slid the fabric down and off her legs. She lifts Ginny’s legs up onto her shoulders, her arms wrapping around her waist. Ginny felt exposed, but not in an entirely unpleasant way.

“Such a pretty hen.” that last word cut through the fog that was Ginny’s mind.

“A what?” she asked, a little embarrassed to be looking up past her own crotch to see Luna’s face.

“Hen, you know, like a female chicken”

“And why are you calling my junk a female chicken?” the embarrassment was starting to fade and she felt giggles start to rise in her chest at how silly it was to have this conversation with her in such a compromised position.

“Because if a man’s penis is a cock, which is a male chicken, then a woman’s penis would be a hen.” she said, like it was obvious, Ginny just started laughing. “I have others if you would prefer, wenis, a portmanteau of woman and penis, clit, anatomically speaking a very similar organ, or girldick, which is rather on the nose.”

“Hen is fine! You can continue what you were doing!” Ginny nearly yelled, covering her face and her returned blush with her hands

Luna simply smiled. She gently moved her hand to grasp Ginny’s hen, immediately Ginny’s attention is snapped back to attention on that urgent need deep in her gut. But Luna did not move her hand. She turned her head and placed a kiss on the inside of Ginny's thigh, just above her knee,then another slightly higher, and another, the closer she got to where Ginny’s muscular legs met the more she felt them heat up the rest of her body. Ginny felt like she was going to burn up when Luna pulled away, and her hand moved, pointing Ginny’s soft length back towards her face, Ginny held her breath in anticipation but Luna cocked her head and went in to kiss her hip, then she repeated the action on the other hip. Ginny let out a small impatient whine and in response Luna lightly nuzzled her cheek into the hand that just so happened to be holding Ginny’s hen, causing her whine to quickly turn into a moan. 

“Have I teased you enough?” she looked down into Ginny’s eyes but this time didnt wait for an answer, she stuck out her tongue and licked feather light from base to tip then back down before placing a soft kiss at the base of her. She placed another slightly higher. It only took a couple more before she was making-out with the head of Ginny’s Hen and once again Ginny was writhing and moaning underneath her. In the back of Ginny’s pleasure drunk mind she noticed as she twitched in Luna’s grasp that her hen was still only semi-hard. With her… equipment she should be hard by now right? But her body was definitely reacting to the pleasure Luna was giving her so she let that thought slip and fall away just as Luna’s lips began to sink lower, her tongue moving around Ginny’s hen like she had Ginny’s tongue when she was kissing her lips. It wasn’t long before Luna’s lips reached her hips, at Ginny's size it was easy to stay there, she stopped moving her tongue and just enjoyed the feeling of her soft hen resting in her mouth. She hummed contentedly at the taste of the sweet pre-cum on her taste buds. With her now free hand Luna reached out towards her bedside table which sprung open without a word or even her wand and a small potion bottle with a wide neck leapt to her hand and uncorked itself. When she let go of the bottle it just hung in the air letting her dip a finger in coating it in the slick fluid. Ginny nearly jumped when she felt a slick tingling feeling in the only entrance she had down there.

“Waitwaitwait!” Ginny yelped, and received a confused hum from Luna. “what do you think you’re doing back there?” Luna let Ginny’s hen out of her mouth and Ginny failed to contain the shiver that ran up her spine.

“I'm going to finger my girlfriend while eating her out obviously.” Luna answered flatley.

“Okay, fair, but don’t I need to clean up back there first?”

“When was the last time you went to the bathroom?” 

“Just before we left the burrow.”

“Then you’ll be fine.” Luna punctuated this by rubbing the finger poking at her in tight circles around its intended target. This immediately got Ginny’s pulse to quicken again.

“How do you know so much about this?” Ginny asked, relaxing back into her semi-lying position and trying very hard to relax the tight ring of muscle that was being teased.

“The muggle internet really is amazing, though I wouldn't recommend searching ‘fingering my trans girlfriend.’ I also learned there are actually other places I could finger you.” As demonstration Luna pressed her pinky against the base of her hen and to her surprise she felt the digit pressed into some kind of opening in her body, under the skin, it wasn't exactly pleasurable but it wasn’t not that either. “I just thought I’d stick with the basics the first time.”

“Yeah, yeah the basics are good.” Ginny fumbled as Luna simply continued to smile down at her and the probing finger continued to massage her entrance.

“Just relax Gin, I’ll take care of you.” With Ginny’s questions aside Luna wrapped her mouth back around Ginny’s hen and gently bobbed her head slightly, Ginny body responded quickly, heating back up in record time from Luna’s soft ministrations, just as she leaned her head back in a breathy moan she felt Luna’s finger slip inside her and the moan turned high pitched. It wasn’t much, not even up to the first knuckle, but Ginny was still surprised at how comfortable it felt, even a little pleasurable.

Luna let her finger stay there for a bit to let Ginny acclimate to the feeling. Once she received the go ahead in the form of ginny giving her a thumbs up she began alternating between wiggling the digit and moving it in a circle to press against the tight ring of muscle. Once she felt ginny was loosened enough she gently pushed the finger in past the first knuckle, then repeated the process of waiting, loosening, and then pushing. By the time her entire finger was inside Ginny was a moaning mess in awe of how intense this feeling could be. After latting Ginny et used to the feeling Luna continued loosening her up but also seemed to be poking around the walls of her insides looking for something, after some time like this filled with Ginny’s moans she felt Luna’s finger delivered a firm press into a spot just under her pubic bone and Ginny’s vision went white for a second as her entire body jerked.

With that Luna pulled the finger out of her and then reached over to the still floating bottle of lubricant, this time dipping two fingers and. When she pressed those two fingers at Ginny’s entrance the loosed ring let them in easily. She still waited once the fingers were fully inside for Ginny to get used to the increased width inside her. She then started moving them, ever so slowly pulling out then plunging back in and building up steam with each thrust. Ginny didn’t think this could get any better until after Luna had been at an even pace for a while she started pressing into the spot she’d previously found on every firm thrust into her girlfriend. That was when Ginny lost all control, each thrust caused her entire body to shake with pleasure at some point her moans turn into practically screaming her girlfriend’s name with some choice curses thrown in. Luna watched ss the orgasm overtook her and noticed though Ginny’s hen twiched in her mouth there wasn’t the spurting of ejaculate she was expecting, instead her hen seemed to leak that same sweet pre-cum like a broken faucet, she hummed contentedly at this and the satisfaction of a job well done as Ginny finally started to relax completely in her afterglow.

She slowly withdrew her fingers and gave Ginny’s hen one last kiss before letting her out of her mouth and gently lowering her hips back down to the bed. She stared with wide, searching eyes at the bliss plastered on every inch of the body of this beautiful woman below her, from the slight trembling of her legs to the goofy smile on her face, with her eyes closed and her breathing so gentle Luna almost thought she was sleeping until she turned her head towards her and, with her eyes still closed reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of Luna’s head, pulling her down into a soft, sensual kiss.

“Mmm, is that what I taste like?” Ginny asked groggily, their foreheads now pressed together.

“Yes, I quite like the flavor, and the mouthfeel was very enjoyable.” Luna and Ginny both cracked up at that, collapsing into each other and settling into a familiar cuddling position as the one they spend most nights entangled in, facing each other, legs a jumbled mess and someone’s face in the other’s breasts, in this case it was Luna and Ginny lay there staring at nothing in particular and just enjoying the closeness.

After a short time resting Ginny moved her hands to tentatively palm Luna’s breasts, mimicking the motions Luna had done to her. In response Luna shifted her hips to lightly grind on the leg Ginny had pressed between her legs, letting out a low moan. Luna’s movements were hindered by the crotch of her baggy, skirt, pants, thing getting caught on Ginny’s knee so ginny moved one of her hands down to help her slide then down off her legs.now with only one layer of cloth between Luna and her leg Ginny could feel just how wet she was, grinding and moaning without restraint. Ginny moved one hand to the back of Luna’s head, taking a firm grip of her thick blonde tresses,the other hand she slipped under the edge of luna’s panties. Luna welcomed the direct contact from Ginny’s calloused, soft fingers tentatively playing over her folds, moving her hips faster to encourage her. Ginny tried her best despite her inexperience, she simply moved her fingers in whatever way made Luna moan more. This method seemed to be working as within minutes Luna was practically screaming.

Then there was a deafening bang as the trapdoor to Luna’s room broke apart. In surprise Ginny moved like lightning, moving the hand in Luna’s underwear to her thigh, rolling on top of her to better shield from any flying spells and using the hand that had been at the back of her head to grab her wand, accidentally yanking on Luna’s hair in the process. Luna yelped and trembled underneath her while Ginny whirled her head to the side to take aim at the intruder.

What she saw was a very surprised, very red Ron, his hands shooting up and wand flying at Ginny’s instinctive disarming charm. Ron tried to back away mumbling an apology but Ginny wasn’t going to let him off that easy. She rose to her feet, as she did so Luna wrapped her arms and legs around her neck and waist and went with her, clinging like a koala. Ginny grabbed the topsheet off the bed to cover her lower half and stood to her full 6’ of muscle to round on Ron. “Don’t you dare go anywhere Ron! You are going to explain what the fuck you’re doing here. Thought you might try and catch your little sister in an intimate moment again? Maybe you wanted to learn how to properly please a woman, not got the balls to get Granger to cum? Need my girlfriend and I to show you how to use those little sausage fingers?”

“No! Xenophilious came back to the burrow screaming about how you two were in danger, kept crying about losing Luna again, shoulda known he was just deep in his cups and you two just wanted some...” her coughed into his sleeve. “Privacy.”

“Then why the fuck did you blast the fucking door apart?” she bellowed in his face.

“I tried cutting the vines but they were too bloody strong!” he tried to defend.

“Then maybe you shoulda called your girlfriend to come do the job, she might’ve had the skill for it, or just the tact to not barge in on your sister while she’s alone with her partner, which you obviously severely lack since you’ve now done just that twice in my fucking life!” Ron tried to open his mouth but Ginny cut him off. “Ron, you had better leave right now and tell Xeno that Luna and me are just fine but need privacy for the night or I will tell Hermione about the gnome incident.”

“You wouldn’t!” he said, aghast.

“Oh yes I would!” at this he ran down the spiral staircase and out of sight. It was then Ginny noticed Luna was giggling over her shoulder. “Having fun?”

“Hehehe, what was the gnome incident?” she giggled.

“Well, it can obviously be really hard to get any privacy in a house with so many brothers. Ron once tried to jerk one out behind the hedge, but didn’t know mom asked me to de-gnome the garden that day. Long story short he got bit on the balls by a gnome and I was the only one who saw.” she explained. Causing Luna to laugh harder. Ginny sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I feel a bit bad going off on him like that though, I mean, I made fun of him for not being able to get his girl off when i failed at that too.”

“Actually…” Luna nuzzled into Ginny’s neck. “I was already on the edge, then you moved your hand away so roughly and tugged on my hair, and that was enough.” she said and Ginny just stood there slack jawed.

“Holy shit, suck it Ron!” Ginny laughed.

“Hey!” Luna exclaimed, pulling back to face ginny while still hanging off her, then planting a kiss on her lips. “That’s my job.” Ginny laughed, and collapsed back on the bed, kissing Luna, over and over. By the time they settled down they were wrapped up in blankets from rolling around on the bed, tired, and so comfortable in each other's embrace. And so they fell asleep with their foreheads pressed together, both sporting very satisfied grins.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first time posting any porn I've written, hope it's good!


End file.
